Jeremy's Little Trouble Maker
by jakesbabe
Summary: Jeremy is having a hard time raising young Clayton. Warning contains spanking don't like it don't read it.


AN: This takes place in **Men of the Otherworld**. I don't own any of the characters. This is the longest story of mine so far, it was five pages in my notebook, YAY! I Hope you all enjoy.

**Jeremy's Little Trouble Maker**

Chapter One

It was a cold day and young Clayton was kept in the house. Clayton was becoming very bored. Jeremy had just bought him loads and loads of new toys. Clay sat on the wooden floor playing with his toy animals.

Jeremy knocked on the door. "Clay, can I come in." Jeremy asked the boy. "Yeah." Jeremy walked into the boy's room and noticed that he had marked his animals with red x's. "Clay, what are you doing with your toys?" he asked. "I was just coloring on them." Clay always knew how to pull that innocent act and make Jeremy fall on his knees in front of him. "Clay, I don't want you to ruin your toys, okay?" "Okay, Jeremy, I won't color on the animals again." "Thank you." Jeremy replied.

Jeremy was preparing dinner in the kitchen when Clay came out of his room. "Jeremy, what are we having for dinner?" "We are having pork chops, green beans and mashed potato's." Clay wasn't really happy with this menu. "I want pizza and candy for dinner." Clay stated. Jeremy was already tired and had a headache. He was in no mood to put up with Clay's attitude. "Clay, we are not having pizza and candy for dinner." Jeremy told Clay firmly. "Yes, we are." Clay knew how to push Jeremy's button's and he was doing exactly that. "No, we are not Clayton." Clay was determined to get his way. "YES!" he yelled. Jeremy walked over to Clay, turned the boy around and gave him a quick swat.

Clay was shocked. Jeremy had never spanked him before so why now? The little boy was just expecting his adoptive father to just give in and let him have pizza for dinner. "Clayton Danvers, you don't yell at me again, go to your room until dinner." Clay made so much noise on the stairs that you'd think and elephant was in the house. Jeremy sat in the living room waiting for dinner to finish. He had felt really bad about spanking the boy. He had never spanked him before. All Jeremy could think about was Clay. Did Clay hate him now? Is his attitude going to get worse? Clay quietly came down the stairs. Jeremy was going to apologize when he felt two small arms wrap around his waist. "I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier." At that moment Jeremy thought that he was going to cry.

Dinner was eaten peacefully for the first time ever. The next week was good until Clay started acting up again. "Jeremy, I want to go outside." Clay didn't ask Jeremy, he just demanded it. Jeremy stood his ground, he was not taking the boy outside until he asked to go out. "Clayton, I do not like it when you demand things." The young wolf was growing angry. "No, Jeremy I want to go outside right now!" he yelled and spit in his peer's face. Jeremy stood. Clay was getting excited because he knew that his adoptive father was going to take him outside now. The older wolf picked the boy up and sat back down and was tugging at the boy's pants. Clay was swatting the older man's hand away from his pants, but he was unsuccessful.

Once the boy's pants and boxers were pulled down the boy was yanked over Jeremy's lap. For a minute Jeremy just looked at the tiny upturned bottom. "What are you doing…Owww." "Clayton, I don't like it when you think that you can walk all over me. I took you into my house and I expect to be treated with respect. I don't appreciate being spit upon and yelled at. Do you understand me? Clay nodded his head and Jeremy began to spank the little boy.

Swat swat swat swat swat swat swat

Swat swat swat swat swat swat swat

Jeremy could hear Clay crying. He glanced down at the boy's bottom. He could see that the young wolf's backside was a bright shade of red. Jeremy gave him one last swat before pulling the boy into his arms. "Jeremy, I am sorry." the child hiccupped. "Shh, it's alright. Once you get punished it's all forgiven." Clay's bottom was still exposed and the child's cheeks turned a shade of pink. Jeremy chuckled at Clay's reaction. He pulled the boy's pants up and then scoped the fragile child in his arms. "Why don't I put you to bed." Clay yawned. "Okay, goodnight." he said as he was layed on his tummy. The little boy drifted to sleep. Jeremy bent down and kissed the child's forehead. "Goodnight Clayton, I love you my son." Clay mumbled "I love you too, dad." Jeremy could feel his heart well up.

~~THE END~~


End file.
